Son De Amores
by Belly-Bells Potter Diggory
Summary: Lily, destrozada por que su novio la ha dejado, y James, que hará todo lo posible para saber que le pasa a la pelirroja. Al Final, Homenaje a todos los grandes personajes fallecidos.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J.K. Rowling, lo demás está todo inventado por mí, incluso algún personaje por ahí que no reconozcan, es mío. **

**Leer nota abajo, ¡importante!**

**Este OS es gracias a la canción Son de Amores de Andy y Lucas, y es de James/Lily, mi pareja favorita del universo HP. He estado unos días enferma, así que en mis ratos libres hacía esto. **

**Espero y les guste. **

**Nos leemos. **

**Les recomiendo escuchar la canción, es preciosa, y gusta más al leer el fic. **

**SON DE AMORES: **

**POV. 3º Persona**

Una cabellera roja se agitaba con el viento frío de Diciembre, mientras sendas lágrimas corrían por la cara de porcelana de la dueña de ese hermoso pelo.

Lily, a sus 17 años, no había tenido muchos novios, aunque al que más había querido era a Phil, su último novio. Habían estado 1 año juntos, y Lily lo quería mucho, pero él la había engañado con una Slytherin de cuarto curso. ¡De cuarto! Eso había sido una gran humillación para ella.

***…***...***...*** 1 MES DESPUÉS ***...***...***...***

James Potter y Sirius Black iban camino de su clase de Transformaciones, cuando a lo lejos vieron un cabello rojo inconfundible para el primero: era Evans.

Estaba sentada en las escaleras, mirando al infinito, aunque él dudaba que estuviera viendo algo en realidad. Él llevaba días notando que sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo característico de los ojos de Evans. Sus ojos verde esmeralda siempre tenían un brillo de diversión, y ahora estaban ópacos.

Se acercaron, y Sirius se sentó a un lado de ella y James al otro lado. Ella no se dio cuenta de nada.

-Bueno Evans, ¿quieres salir conmigo? -le preguntó James revolviéndose el pelo. Llevaba meses pidiéndole salir a Evans, pero ella nada, nunca quería. Además, creía que ella tenía novio.

No sabía lo que había dicho, pero Lily salió corriendo escaleras arriba, y James se sintió fatal, ya que una lágrima habiá escapado de los hermosos ojos de Lily antes de salir corriendo.

***...***...***...*** 1 SEMANA DESPUÉS ***...***...***...***

James se la había pasado averigüando lo que le había pasado a Lily, hasta que escuchando los comentarios de la gente, se enteró de que Phil, el novio de Lily, la había dejado por una Slytherin de cuarto curso, que no era ni bonita. Así que había buscado al idiota ese y le había pegado al estilo muggle un buen puñetazo, ganándose que McGonagall estuviera a punto de castigarle.

Además, quería hablar con Lily, así que se dirigió a los jardines, ella pasaba mucho tiempo allí ultimamente.

La encontró debajo de un árbol, con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho, y mirando hacia el infinito, otra vez.

Lily ya no era una niña, ahora tenía 17 años, y se notaba que era toda una mujer. Su cabello era más largo, su cuerpo ahora era curvilíneo y delgado, y era más alta. Su cara era perfecta, y sus ojos hermosos. Y su sonrisa, la más dulce y hermosa que él había visto aunque había pasado algún tiempo desde que había visto esa sonrisa.

-Hola, Lils -le susuró, sentándose al lado de ella. No sabía por qué había utilizado ese mote, pero era bonito- Me han contando lo que ha pasado, lo siento. ¿Cómo estás? Sirius me dijo ayer que te vio llorando por los pasillos, de noche, y sola. Te pudo haber pasado algo. Quejicus podría haber estado cerca -intentó bromear James, aunque con muy poco éxito.

_Perdona si pregunto por como te encuentras,_

_pero me han comentado que te han visto sola, _

_llorando por las calles en altas horas, _

_ay como las locas, locas, locas._

Ella no le contestó, y James pensó que lo mejor era consolarla, decirle que estaba allí para ella.

-Me han contado que el idiota de Phil te ha dejado, y que... no paras de llorar. Pero lo que más me ha enfurecido es que todas tus amigas te dejaran. Tengo que agradecerle a Alice por estar contigo.

A Lily se le escapó una pequeña lágrima, y James la limpió rápidamente con su pulgar.

_Comentan que tu niño a tí te ha dejado, _

_que no existe consuelo para tanto llanto. _

_Que solo una amiga está a tu lado. _

_No llores más mi niña, niña, niña. _

Lily rompió en llanto, sollozando e hipando levemente. James no sabía muy bien que hacer y menos lo supo cuando Lily pasó los brazos por su cintura y lo abrazó, escondiendo fuertemente la cara en su pecho. Con un poco de miedo a que Lily se asustase, pasó los brazos por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

Después de un rato, Lily dejó de llorar, y se dió cuenta de que había abrazado a James-engreído-Potter por su propia voluntad.

Su mejor amiga, Lucy, se había enfadado con ella por eso mismo. Lily estaba con Phil, pero le gustaba un poco demasiado James. Sus antiguas amigas incluso se habían atrevido a decir que ambos estaban enamorados mutuamente.

Y entonces, el pecho de Lily se llenó de un calor que no conocía, y sonrió al darse cuenta de su descubrimiento. Estaba enamorada de James Potter.

Por su parte, el muchacho había visto en los ojos de Lily primero confusión, después su delicado ceño se funció un poco, y después la vio sonreir, y sus ojos verdes volvieron a brillar.

Lily se separó un poco de James, y miró sus ojos castaños. James no quería incomodarla, pero tenía un impulso, y no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para no hacerlo, así que la besó. Fue un beso corto, dulce y delicado, y James podría asegurar que aunque no había sido el primer beso de Lily, había sido el primer beso de verdad de la chica.

Y cuando ella le correspondió, el chico se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque por fín ella le correspondía, ella sentía lo mismo que él.

Se despegaron un poco, y Lily a lo lejos vio a los otros tres merodeadores y a Frank Lomgbotton dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

La pelirroja recogió sus cosas, le dio un corto beso a James, y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes, se giró, y le dijo a James con voz dulce:

-Nos vemos luego. Gracias... ¡ah!... Te amo.

A partir de ese momento, todo fueron noticias felices. Las amigas de Lily le pidieron disculpas, y Alice se hizo su mejor amiga. La chica morena y Frank se comprometieron, y lo mismo hicieron un año después Lily y James.

Un año después de su boda, en la que Sirius fue el padrino, se enteraron que estaban esperando un bebé. Un niño al que llamaron Harry James Potter, y Sirius volvió a ser su padrino.

Pero toda esa felicidad acabó un año y medio después, cuando la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981, Lord Voldemort apareció en la casa de los Potter, en el Valle de Godric, y los mató despiadadamente. Por que ellos no tendían que morir, ellos solo fueron más víctimas en la estúpida idea de Voldemort por llegar al poder. Pero ellos no fueron víctimas comúnes, ellos fueron el principio de todo, porque sin ellos, sin su ayuda, Harry Potter nunca habría conseguido por fín matar a Lord Voldemort, y así, vengar las muertes de sus padres, de Sirius, de Remus, de Tonks, de Fred, de Dumbledore. Y sobre todo, de dos personas. Severus Snape, un gran hombre que dio su vida por defender lo único que le quedaba de su único amor, de Lily. Y Cedric Diggory, una víctima inocente que no tendría que haber muerto, pero que al igual que con los Potter, murió por la avaricia de Voldemort, que luego lo llevó simplemente a la muerte. Y también vengó la tortura de Alice y Frank Lomgbotton, unos padres que no pudieron disfrutar de su hijo.

_R.I.P Lillian Potter-Evans & James Charlus Potter 31-10-1981_

_R.I.P A todas las personas que murieron por la causa, ayudando a destruir a Lord Voldemort, y a todas esas personas que no tendrían que haber sido matadas o torturadas, y que eran inocentes, y tendrían que haber vivido. _

**Se que me querrán matar, después de todo y voy y vengo con esto. Pero lo importante de este OS es que esto es mi bienvenida de nuevo, o algo así. Apuntaré este día en mi calendario, porque es el día en el que vuelvo a . Después de varios meses recapacitando, y pensando en todo, ví que no merece la pena. No creo que les interese, pero para las que me dejaron reviews con su apoyo, merecen saber el final de la historia. **

**¿Saben que pasó? Al final, nos volvimos a hacer amigas de esa chica, y no dejó como la basura. Nos pone comentarios en Tuenti como Os odio, y no me esperaba esto de vosotras y cosas así, y luego nos dice que nos quiere, así que le dijimos que se había acabado, y... pues eso, que se acabó. Y encima su madre vino a hablar con nuestras madres para decirles que éramos de lo peor or dejar a su hija sola...*hipócrita* Y además, con el inconfundible apoyo de la persona que más amo en este mundo, he podido hacer esto. Te amo, no lo olvides nunca. **

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestro grandísimo apoyo. Ahora subiré este OS. Y pronto subiré el primer cap de mi X-Over. **

**Me ha encantado este OS, es el primero que hago de esta pareja, así que si no me ha salido muy bien, lo siento. Me han encantado las últimas frases, quería poner esas frases en algún fic, y aquí salió la oportunidad. **

**Lily&James 4ever!(L)**

**Besos, y dejen reviews si les gustó, si?**


End file.
